Un Amour Imposssible
by mzlle-Alice
Summary: Une Jeune fille appellee Jessica Love va vivre a Forks chez sa tante et rentre en pleine annee scolaire et la coup de foudre avec le grand blond nommee Jasper Hale celibataire depuis la mort soudaine d Alice Cullen vous voulez la suite venz lire
1. Chapter 1

**chapitre 1: presentation de jessica love**

**bonjour je m apelle jessica love on me surnome lilice j ai 17 ans je suis brune avec des yeux brum je suis celibataire**

**Je suis etudiante et cette annee je rentre au lycee de forks en derniere annee on me dit intelligente et travailleuse. J " aime me plonger dans mes livres et je suis une des meilleures élèves de l'école. j ai perdu ma famille depuis toute petite donc je vis avec ma tante victoria et mon cousin ludo ils me parlent casi jamais car ils disent que je suis etrange et pas comme les autres et que je suis trop blanche c est pas ma faute si je hais etre exposer au soleil voila a vous de lire mon histoire**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre 2: Etre amoureuse.**

**Jessica était paisiblement installée sur son canapé bercée pas les paroles d'une chanson bien connue. Elle ferma les yeux, prenant plaisir à revoir le visage de celui dont elle aimait depuis longtemps.**

**« Qu'il est beau ! il avait un certains charme auquel toutes les filles craquaient, et pourtant il faisait tout pour que on ne le remarque pas ! »**

**- Lilice éteins la musique, on se met à table.**

**Et voilà, il ne manquait plus que la désagréable voix de sa tante pour faire fuir ce beau rêve. Elle se leva péniblement maudissant tout son entourage en le rejoignant.**

**- Alors ma lilice, tu vas dans ton lycee de fou demain ?**

**Je ne répondit pas. Une, deux, trois…**

**- Ca suffit Ludo, tu ne vas pas lui reposer cette question comme chaque année, jessi va dans un lycee de Forks, et non pas dans un asile, s'énerva sa tante.**

**Je savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de répondre contre les sarcasmes de mon cousin car il y avait sa mère, mais là il faut rappeler qu'elle était assez pensive.**

**j avait espéré toute la journée de le revoir mais en vain. j avait été voir partout, dans la boutiquière de livres, dans les bois, dans le magasin mais rien. Aucune trace de lui. Plus tard, j avait vu son groupe mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Avait-il eu des ennuis ? Pourtant autant que je le sache, je savait qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec sa famille. Alors il a été empêché ? Mais qui aurait fait cela ? Et si…il avait de réels problèmes ?**

**- Je trouves que tu as été assez méchant Jasper.**

**-Mais cette fille est un enfer dans ma vie, tu comprends. Elle ne me laisse jamais tranquille Emmett.**

**- Et puis, je pense qu'elle ne s'est doutée de rien, dit alors Edward.**

**- Et même si c'est le cas, je l'espère, au moins elle me foutra la paix.**

**Rosalie qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là prit la parole.**

**- Moi, je pense au contraire qu'elle s'est doutée de quelque chose, c'est impossible de nous voir sans toi, tu n'aurai pas dû aller chasser aujour hui.**

**- Tu veux prendre mon apparence une année Rosalie ? Parce que je crois que toi non plus tu ne serai pas enchanté de voir une folle te dévorer des yeux à tout moment. Elle trouve toujours un prétexte en cours pour que le professeur m'ordonne de lui donner d'autres explications. Pourquoi suis-je brillant en classe ?**

**- Tu oublis que je le suis aussi, lui rappela Edward.**

**Mais Jasper ignora sa réplique.**

**- Et maintenant que j'ai passé deux mois de paradis, il faut que je passe 10 mois en enfer.**

**- Tu exagères, Jessica est une fille très gentille, en plus tu dois retrouver quel qun tu es malheureux depuis que Alice est partie avec un autre que toi !**

**- J arrive pas a l oublier, alors pourquoi je draguerai jessica?.**

**- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour toi.**

**- De l'amour, cracha Jasper, tu appelles ça de l'amour ?**

**Emmett le regarda sans répondre.**

**- Tu as une drôle définition du mot amour.**

**- Tu ne sais même plus ce que c'est.**

**- Certes, et je ne veux plus non plus aimer, parce que si c'est ça aimer je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de torturer une fille.**

**Emmett soupira pendant que les deux inséparables frères se mettaient à rire et à répéter les questions que Lilice avaient posé aux cullen.**

**- Euh… Edward, tu ne sais pas où est Jasper par hasard ? imita Edward.**

**- Ah, et bien, euh…il ne viendra donc pas aujourd'hui ? continua Jasper.**

**- Ok…bah…tu lui passeras le bonjour, répondit Edward en prenant le même ton que la voix de jessica.**

**- Il sera là demain ?demanda Jasper tout en éclatant de rire.**

**Rosalie les observa l'un et l'autre triste pour une jessica qui était ignorante à toutes les moqueries de ses deux freres. **

**laisser des review et dites moi quoi mais soyer indulgent c est ma premiere fiction merci je mettrai la suite des possible si sa vous plais**


End file.
